


【凌李ABO】猫：我可去你丫的

by MIAOGUAN



Category: One Direction
Genre: H - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIAOGUAN/pseuds/MIAOGUAN





	【凌李ABO】猫：我可去你丫的

凌欢最为凌远的妹妹，完美遗传她哥艰苦奋斗在工作岗位第一线的优良精神。工作一忙就不回家，有时一连好几天都这样。  
偏偏家里还有一只刚被结扎，心里脆弱的公猫，凌欢只好每天通过客厅里的摄像头，看着猫猫趴在地毯上舔自己已失去功能的部位，心疼之余还感到一丝好笑。  
恰好凌远有空，李熏然也轮休，凌欢拜托他们去家里看猫，顺便帮忙打扫一下房间。  
凌远一看自家妹妹那个眼神就知道有事要求，照顾猫不是重要的，打扫房间才是正事。  
再说了，刚结扎的公猫看到他们两个正常男人难道不应该心更累吗？

李熏然还是第一次到凌欢家里。他喜欢这些毛绒绒的东西，一想到能看见猫猫，还有点小兴奋，以至于都忘了今天是什么日子。

刚进门，李熏然瞪大了他再大就有点吓人的双眼。但这哪里是一个女孩子的房间啊！比我没遇上老凌之前的房间还要乱...  
客厅的角落里，一只灰白相间的英短趴在积了厚厚一层灰的钢琴上，专注地，深情地，旁若无人地舔着他的蛋蛋。

李熏然坐在钢琴椅上，撸了几下猫，小公猫非常能撒娇，躺在李警官怀里就不动了。  
满足了手感，李熏然这才掀开钢琴盖。  
“老凌，我以前也是学钢琴的嘿，一直坐不住被我妈打手心。后来搬家的时候嫌太重就把钢琴卖了。”  
正在收拾茶几的凌远头也不抬，“嗯，那架钢琴是我小时候的，后来送给凌欢...”

话音未落，李熏然已经抚去琴键上的灰，开始瞎弹。

“一曲小星星送给在座的各位！”

嘿，还带自己报幕的。

凌远脱了手套走过去，弯着腰伸出手，和李熏然四手联弹，乱上加乱，震得钢琴上的小猫一跃而起逃到卧室去了。

 

刚能隐约听出来点曲调，李熏然突然停下了，双手微微颤抖着滑落到腿上。

室内的味道好像不是空气清新剂的香味。

凌远一下子直起腰。

他算算日子，今天...

今天是李熏然发情期...

李熏然回过头去看凌远，他的眼睛蒙上一层薄雾，嘴唇被咬的嫣红：

“老凌？”

凌远心里自责。

本来凌远一直都是记着李熏然发情期的，最近工作太忙，假期又来的突然，能和爱人终日窝在一起的快乐冲昏了他的脑子。

自家妹妹凌欢是个Beta，家里没有抑制剂。

 

凌远就在李熏然身边，那为什么还要抑制剂呢？

李熏然被一把抱起。

“啊...老凌...难受...”

“我知道我知道，忍一忍熏然。”

上个月在出任务，上上个月生了小病躺在医院里，上上上个月在熬夜查案子，总之李熏然已经好久没体会发情的感觉了。

从客厅角落走到沙发上，他拽着凌远的衣领，闻着熟悉的气味，后穴正湿漉漉地收缩着，空虚地叫嚣着。

凌远把李熏然轻放在沙发上，空气中另一种禁欲且霸道的气息散发出来。  
沙发足够大，且底下可以翻开当床，这是凌欢为留宿的朋友准备的。凌远无意间打开了开关，变大一倍的沙发足够躺下两个男人。

李熏然眼眶已经湿了，轻薄的运动裤遮不住他的欲望，他伸手去攀凌远的腰，呼吸声渐渐变得短促难耐。

凌远清心禁欲多日，此时面对热情的邀请也没有拒绝的理由，他顺着李熏然衣襟摸索上去，修长手指沿着腰窝打转，再捏一把软肉换一句李熏然轻飘飘的脏话。

李熏然觉得痒，他仰起脖子不断扭动着细腰，窗外明媚阳光穿过微风吹起的遮光薄帘，投射在小李警官高昂着的脖颈间，淡青色的血管看起来万分脆弱。

“嘶...乖，等着我去买套。”两人现在的事业发展可不易有孩子。

凌远以外卖小哥的上楼速度，去小区外便利店买了盒冈本，营业员特别识相，都没问他要不要加钱再来罐燕麦牛奶。

等再回到房间里，李熏然半躺在沙发上，长裤和上衣已经失去了遮盖的作用，凌乱地皱巴巴地挂在身上，两条腿大张着，眼神迷离地盯着对面的墙壁。

 

从凌远的角度，只能看到露出的腰腹和细白的大腿，小腿勾着裤子在空气里晃荡。

半脱不脱，最是催情。

 

衣服被扒光扔在地上，李熏然圆滑的肩头露在外面，惹得人欲望暴增。虽然也常出外勤，但他天生就不容易黑，加上Omega的皮肤细腻，脱了衣服李熏然就白的反光。

凌远第一次遇到李熏然就是被他的反差萌击中了，前一秒还过肩摔戴手铐一气呵成，下一秒就蹦蹦跳跳地走过来朝你笑，不好意思地挠挠头对你说：“凌院长见谅啊。”

这种可爱发展到床上就是另一回事。  
从亮晶晶的眼睛，到微张的嘴唇，看起来手感极好的双颊，潮红满面，乍一看就像是误入歧途的高中生。

凌远把温柔暖男的一面撕下来扔地上，现在这个场合用不到这个。他扣着李熏然的后脑勺亲吻，勾着他的舌头，用牙齿轻磨他无措半张的嘴唇，舔舐他的虎牙尖，轻挑他的上颚。

手上也没闲着，凌远轻重缓急地按压揉弄小李警官的小腹，就是不肯再往下一点给个痛快。李熏然抓住他的手腕，微微逃离这个掠夺他氧气的坏蛋，

“老凌...”李熏然圆润的眼湿湿地看过来，雾气弥漫，小腹是敏感的地方，此刻被搓揉一番，后穴又粘腻了几分，“能不能痛快点！”

耳朵根都红了，真可爱。

凌远忍不住逗他。  
长得漂亮的大手顺着小腹往下摸，痒得李熏然忍不住耸腰，再往下摸到湿热的穴口，凌远又不动了，沿着褶皱画圈圈。

李熏然汗湿了鬓角，湿发软软落下来，眼泪止不住掉下来：“你干嘛啊...”  
他瞪着凌远，四个字说的柔肠百转，简直像是旧社会受了委屈没处撒气的小姑娘。

沙发上泥泞一片，黏液渗进里面留下一大滩水渍，比周围深了一个色调，看起来格外色情。

凌远轻撸两下李熏然涨得发疼的部位，一手去摸他脖子上已不明显的腺体：“干你啊。”

李熏然抓起旁边的抱枕扔他，说话的音还带着喘：“你还有完没完了？”

“没完你把我怎么样？”

一根手指突地插进后穴，搅出“咕叽”的声响，羞得李熏然以手遮脸，不再去回答凌大院长刻薄的问题。  
闭着眼就容易产生坏念头，李熏然被凌远扩张的手指弄得哪儿都不痛快，他挣扎一下直起身，睁着大眼决定要反客为主。

“没完就换我呗。”

他腿折成M型跪在大沙发上，手揽着凌远的腰不让他动，被亲肿了的嘴隔着裤子碰了碰对方的下身，凌远倒吸一口凉气。

“你要给我口？”凌大院长震惊了，李熏然从来没展现过他主动的一面，从来都是软趴趴躺在床上被折腾到直叫唤的那个。

“美得你。”李熏然拆一个套出来，撸一把多余的润滑液，把乳胶套含在嘴里。

他耻得胸口有点红，但给凌远脱裤子的手倒是稳稳当当。  
李熏然撸了凌院长两下尺寸颇可观的性器，心里感叹这玩意儿到底是怎么在自己身体里横冲直撞的？小李警官小心翼翼扶着根部对着嘴，冈本买的太薄，他怕破了，动作放慢不少，一寸一寸地戳到嘴里。

实在太长，都抵喉咙了还戴不完，李熏然心一横，给凌远做了个深喉，这才堪堪戴上了，还没到底。他吐掉润滑液，用手把套戴好，Alpha的尺寸，大小正合适。  
他舌尖扫过龟头下方沟壑，抬头看凌院长，凌远的眼神不可谓不可怕，简直像要把他拆吞入腹。

换谁不得这样，画面太有刺激性了，差点就要把持不住，溅李熏然一脸。自己的爱人，自己的Omega，跪着无比认真地给自己用嘴戴套，还附赠一个深喉，不好好回报一下都对不起自己。

空气里Alpha的气息暴涨，吓得房间里的小猫“喵喵”乱叫，只是现在两人都无暇管猫了。

凌远抚摸着他柔顺的头发，Omega发情的香甜气息渐渐弥漫整个屋子，填满了凌远的鼻腔和脑子。他半跪在沙发上让李熏然靠着墙，三只手指轻而易举地插入后穴，顿时又涌出一滩水。

实在是太敏感了，光是手指在柔软的内里戳弄，李熏然就没忍住，射在了自己小腹和凌远的另一只手上，他两只手搂着凌远脖子，羞得闭着眼装死。

“乖，弄脏了要舔干净。”

凌远把手伸到他嘴边，用几乎哄小孩的语气说着浪荡话，扩张的手指就停在里面，等着李熏然有进一步表示。

太坏了，老凌怎么那么坏。

李熏然脸上泪痕未干，此刻又被折腾得新添了几条，他犹豫再三，还是被欲望打败。

他捧起凌远的手，低着头伸出小舌，一点一点舔干净自己的东西，舌尖在皮肤上流连，对凌远就像微弱电流，酥酥麻麻的传递到下半身。

李熏然觉得不行，他觉得再舔下去他得再给老凌戴一次套，这个都快胀破了。

“你倒是快点啊”我都那么听话了，老凌你是不是不行。

凌远似乎看透了他心中所想，亲了亲他脖子，上身抬起，含住他嘴唇，舌尖探进去，接了个绵长缱绻的吻。

一只手摸索着他肩膀手臂，温暖有力，揪住一颗软嫩乳头，夹在指间揉捻搓动。  
一吻结束，唇间牵连了条水线，情意靡靡。

“嗯，给听话的乖宝宝奖励”

抽离手指时“啵”地一声轻响，后穴顿时空虚的感觉不好受，李熏然一条腿勾在凌远身上，恨不得自己给自己个痛快。

等凌远真进来他又悔了，独属Alpha的尺寸正一厘米一厘米地倾城掠地，破开紧致的后穴，内里的褶皱被铺平展开，穴口收缩着溢出几丝淫水。

入侵到一半，凌远戳了戳，恰好怼在敏感点上，突如其来的刺激下，李熏然没忍住叫出了声，但在陌生环境里他处于内心的排斥，一会儿又闭上了嘴不肯再发出声音。

凌远对此感到非常遗憾，并表示他会继续努力，争取让李熏然今天喊到嗓子哑掉。

很快李熏然就被身后深重粗粝的撞击得直打颤，他环抱凌远脖子的手快要脱力，沙发上到处都是他产生的痕迹，小李警官闭眼忏悔，我对不起凌欢，改天给她买个新沙发。

大力的冲撞让李熏然止不住地往后退，但他身后就是墙，过热的后背贴在冰冷的墙面上，又一把被凌远捞到怀里猛顶。  
等撞到生殖腔口，李熏然又忍不住哭出泪来，快感像暴雨天的雨点向他劈头盖脸地砸来，几乎把他击晕在地上，最敏感的地方却被最粗暴地对待着，Alpha的本能告诉凌远要欺负李熏然，欺负到他下不了床，欺负到他只能挺着大肚子在家里闲着，哪儿都不许去。当然理智告诉他这样的不对的，因为李熏然不独属于他一人。  
但至少，现在李熏然属于他一人。

凌远愈发用力，尽根而入的动作粗狂乖戾，硕长肉刃破开身体，抽出顶入时皮肉被撞的啪啪作响，细密得连成一片，几乎没有间断。粉嫩的软肉被翻出来，磨的通红一片，前段已经吐不出精液了，只断断续续地泄了些液体。

有点像被操坏了。

生殖腔在不懈努力下被操开，李熏然双手颤抖着要和凌远接吻，他的安全感瞬间减少为零，要自家Alpha哄哄才能好。

凌远吻过去的动作简直像他下半身那样粗暴，他模拟着下半身的动作，灵活的舌舔舐每一丝津液，不给李熏然半秒钟喘息的机会。

李熏然被按着胯，全力的冲撞要把他带入云霄，耳边任何声音都消失了，眼前也模糊一片，只有下半身的连接处湿滑一片的感觉提醒着自己还存活着。

滚烫的精液射在套里，烫得李熏然紧缩了穴口，发出一声长叹。  
“放松点，我又不是乳胶做的，要坏掉的”  
凌远拍拍他屁股，抽出来给套打结。

李熏然默默靠在沙发上想，谁再说凌院长温柔，他立马以诽谤罪把那个人拘留。

 

后来，等凌远清理完了沙发，他们两个人坐着休息的时候，凌远突然站了起来。

“怎么了?”李熏然眼睛睁开一条缝，满脸疑惑地问他。

“我突然想起来凌欢说，她的客厅里是有用来拍猫的摄像头的。”

“我艹...别吧...”


End file.
